Sobre la amistad
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Tras la apariencia de chica fuerte que muestra Hermione, se esconde un alma frágil que necesita urgentemente el consuelo de un amigo.


El frío inglés de noviembre traía consigo una humedad insoportable, y los truenos y relámpagos rompían el negro cielo. Resguardada de toda desavenencia climatológica, una niña lloraba en el baño de las chicas desconsoladamente; aquello no era nuevo para ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola y sobre todo rechazada.

En el colegio muggle al que había asistido antes de recibir la noticia de que era bruja tampoco es que tuviera amigos realmente… más bien eran compañeros con los que mantenía una relación cordial. Pero le hubiera gustado experimentar alguna vez qué se sentía teniendo un amigo de verdad, sabiendo que podía contarle cualquier cosa y tener la certeza de que iba a permanecer callado.

Ante la perspectiva de asistir a un colegio de magia y hechicería un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos. Además de poner a prueba sus conocimientos y su propia integridad podría hacer amigos, pero la tarea le pareció de lo más complicada. ¿El problema era ella? Quizá no estaba hecha para tener en quién confiar, y eso la entristecía aún más.

Después de una clase de Encantamientos de lo más satisfactoria en la que había conseguido hacer levitar una pluma ante el asombro de sus compañeros y que le valió los elogios del profesor Flitwick, salió del aula para ir a la biblioteca. Caminaba agarrada a su libro de Encantamientos y con la mochila a cuestas mientras miraba detenidamente a varios de sus compañeros que iban delante de ella; eran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Pensaba acercarse a ellos y así mantener una conversación normal con alguien, pero a medida que llegaba a su altura llegó a la conclusión de que su decisión había sido totalmente equivocada. Los niños se reían de ella, en especial Ronald Weasley, y todo porque le había corregido en la clase de Encantamientos.

—Es levioooosa, no leviosáaa —decía Ron en tono de burla —. Es una pesadilla, en serio, no me extraña que no tenga amigos.

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron a Hermione en el corazón como un puñal, haciendo una herida de esas que no se ven pero están ahí, y que no se curan con facilidad. Enfadada, se abrió paso empujando al pelirrojo y escondiendo su rostro bajo la tupida melena de color castaño.

Tan solo quería llorar, desahogarse hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Ya le había pasado bastantes veces, tenía que reponerse y seguir con su vida; total, los exámenes no se iban a aprobar solos.

Llegó hasta su cuarto tras dar la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, se sentó en su cama mientras dejaba el pesado libro de Encantamientos que llevaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Esa noche celebraban Hallowe'en y el Gran Comedor estaría a rebosar de alumnos… gente a la que en definitiva, les sería indiferente.

Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner algo de su parte, así que secándose las lágrimas con la manga bajó a la sala común y esperó a que alguien entrase y así poder hablar. No sabía por qué hacía eso, ¿realmente estaba tan desesperada hasta el punto de abordar a alguien solo para charlar? Necesitaba urgentemente el contacto humano, si no, iba a apolillarse.

Se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas de la sala, frente al fuego y de espaldas al retrato; tampoco quería parecer muy ansiosa. Las primeras en entrar fueron Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que respondieron al saludo cordial de Hermione con una mueca de desagrado, y juntando las cabezas comenzaron a cuchichear en un rincón, ignorándola por completo.

Primer intento fallido.

—Bueno Hermione — se dijo en voz muy baja —, tendrás que esmerarte más.

No acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando una marabunta de alumnos entró en tropel en la sala común, dejando libros y abrigos desperdigados por todas partes. Hermione sonrió a los que la miraban, más con curiosidad que con otra intención, pero ninguno dio muestras de querer mantener una conversación civilizada, así que se acercó a dos chicas mayores que ella que charlaban animadamente.

—Hola —. Saludó.

—Eh… hola — Balbuceó una de ellas —. ¿Te importa? Es una conversación privada.

La niña asintió, dolida. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Es que la gente no tenía un mínimo de educación? Para qué engañarse, se dijo, el problema era suyo y solo suyo. Quizá fuera su aspecto, ese pelo tan espeso, o esos dientes de conejo, o simplemente que algunos la veían como una empollona repelente.

Respiró hondo antes de salir corriendo de allí, se estaba agobiando por el aire viciado de la sala y no soportaba el vacío de los que llamaba sus compañeros. Sería mejor largarse por si Ronald Weasley se reía de ella en su cara; pero ya no quería ir a la biblioteca, no iba a sumergirse en los libros como hacía siempre que podía, simplemente había explotado y el estallido de la bomba tenía que oírse.

Corrió por los pasillos buscando un lugar seguro en donde refugiarse y finalmente se encerró en los lavabos de las chicas, donde podría dar rienda suelta a su pena. Mientras sollozaba y callaba cada vez que una chica entraba al baño, pensaba que tal vez le daba demasiada importancia a la amistad y que seguro que mucha gente interesante jamás tuvo un amigo en su vida.

—Pero, ¿soy realmente interesante? —. Se preguntaba entre sollozos. No saber la respuesta a esa pregunta la frustraba aún más, lo que provocaba más llantos que la niña ahogaba en su regazo.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en aquel retrete. La lluvia arreciaba y chocaba contra las cristaleras de los lavabos; decidió salir e ir al Gran comedor, porque aunque a nadie le importase tenía hambre, y además era Hallowe'en, ya se le había olvidado y se sorprendió de lo poco que le había importado hasta ese momento.

Abrió despacio la puerta del baño, frotándose los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz. Miró al suelo y no pudo creer lo que veía: dos grandes pies de un marrón verdoso y llenos de verrugas. La niña siguió con la mirada las dos largas piernas de aquél engendro y alzó la vista para vislumbrar a la criatura que tenía delante, hasta que supo que era un troll.

Despacio, caminó de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo y conteniendo la respiración; un movimiento en falso podría ser su perdición, así que se metió rápidamente en el retrete del que había salido y se agachó cuando el troll golpeó la madera de las puertas con su garrote, destrozándolas. Hermione gritaba bajo los escombros, llena de polvo y de mugre.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! — Gritaba sin cesar. Era demasiado joven para morir, ¡y lo peor es que ningún amigo asistiría a su entierro! Eso sí que era terrible.

De repente, oyó que alguien decía su nombre.

—¡Hermione! ¡Apártate!

Harry y Ron habían acudido en su ayuda, y a pesar de la tensión y el peligro del momento, Hermione se sintió más protegida que nunca. Decidió que si salía de allí con vida olvidaría todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde, y si los chicos aceptaban ser sus amigos haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que esa amistad no muriese.

No deseaba nada más.


End file.
